goblin_slayerfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Elf
|Race = Dark Elf |Gender = Male |Affiliation = Evil Sect |Status = Deceased |Debut-novel = Volume 3 |Debut-manga = Chapter 38 Volume 6, Chapter 32 (cameo) }} Dark Elf ( , Dākuerufu) is the main antagonist of Volume 3. A member of the Evil Sect, he planned to invade the frontier town to summon an ancient chaotic giant upon the world. He is also an individual responsible for unleashing goblins in the sewers of Water Town. Appearance Dark Elf has light-colored hair styled into a mullet and wears a dark-colored cloak. When he utilizes the power of Hecatoncheir, he grows five additional arms from his back. Personality Dark Elf is an anarchist, who delights in bringing death and devastation. He is quite cocky and condescending, displayed numerous times when he mocks the capabilities of Goblin Slayer's party. On the contrary, he becomes enraged when he loses the upper hand. Background Dark Elf is a loyal servant of the gods of chaos involved in the plans of the Evil Sect. He had some responsibility for the disturbance in Water Town. Chronology Goblin Slayer Volume 3 Sometime before the Harvest Festival, Dark Elf was assigned by the gods of chaos to invade the frontier town with goblins so that he could use his cursed artifact to summon Hecatoncheir, a fearsome giant from ancient times. The evening before the festival, Dark Elf hired Rhea Scout to create confusion in town.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 3, Chapter 2: Festival's Eve The night after the festival, Goblin Slayer's party was able to kill and drive off the goblins under Dark Elf's employ. Forced to confront the adventurers himself, he used the artifact to grow five arms from his back, which he used to deflect the arrows High Elf Archer fired. However, after being blinded by Priestess' Holy Light and slashed by Goblin Slayer in the process, Dark Elf snapped and began conjuring a last-ditch spell; before he was able to complete the incantation, one of his arms holding the cursed artifact was cut off by Goblin Slayer's throwing knife and High Elf Archer managed to fire an arrow into his throat after Goblin Slayer destroyed the artifact. Glaring at his enemies, Dark Elf realized that it was Goblin Slayer's party that killed the goblins in Water Town before dying.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 3, Chapter 6: Seven Powers Abilities As an elf, Dark Elf is a capable and agile fighter, as he was able to duel Goblin Slayer fairly well in combat and was fast enough to wound him. *'Arrow deflection': When using his artifact as a catalyst to borrow the power of Hecatoncheir, a translucent white hand prevents any arrow from hitting him. Consequently, if he is not holding the artifact, this protection is removed. Equipment *'Cursed Artifact': A hand-shaped object with the power to summon a beast named Hecatoncheir. He used this magical item to grant him five additional arms during the battle with Goblin Slayer's party and protection against arrows. However, this protection was lost when the hand holding the artifact was cut off. *'Unnamed Sword': With this sword, Dark Elf was able to land a blow that could pierce through Goblin Slayer's chainmail armor and wound him. Spells *'Disintegrate' 《分解 (ディスインテグレート) Disuintegurēto》: After reciting an incantation, Dark Elf can fire a beam of light that can turn objects into dust. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Elves Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Spell Caster